


Hurt Me

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adam ends up with stitches, Bill puts his foot down and says, "You two need some rules."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written over Twitter. World still needs more Mike/Sisky kink.

After Adam ends up with stitches, Bill puts his foot down and says, "You two need some rules."

Mike doesn't know what he's talking about. Adam must, though, because the next time Mike bothers to open his email, Adam's sent him a whole list of links. It's a good thing Mike's in his bunk because he has to jerk off before he even gets all the way through the first one.

All told, it takes him the better part of a week to make it through the list. The thought of doing those things to someone, doing them to Adam, turns him on like nothing else.

When he's done, he replies to Adam: _What do you want?_

Adam's answer is waiting for him the next time he logs in: _Hurt me._

Mike writes back, _We're supposed to be making rules._

Adam writes, _Don't hurt me enough to send me to the emergency room._

 _You have to tell me if you want to stop_ , Mike sends, and Adam writes back, _Okay._

Mike doesn't get to do anything about it for a while because outside his email everything is just the same. On hotel nights, he still shares with Michael and Adam still shares with Butcher.

He finally comes into a dressing room and finds it empty of everyone but Adam, wearing nothing but boxers and leaning over his duffle. Mike lets the door fall shut behind him and takes a few large steps across the room to slam Adam up against the wall.

Adam wriggles a little, his ass pushing into Mike's crotch.

"Stop that," Mike says.

"Or what?"

"Or else."

Adam's still for a moment. Then he does it again, deliberately. Mike smacks his thigh, hard enough to sting his hand. Adam sucks in a breath and moves again. Mike hits him every time he moves. He's hard, and he can probably get off on this, if Adam rubs his ass against him just a little harder.

Mike can see one side of Adam's face, but his other cheek has to be grinding against the wall. Adam just keeps making noises and moving.

Mike can't resist the temptation and bites into the bare skin of Adam's shoulder. Adam moans and shudders and slumps against him. Holy shit. Adam totally got off on that. Mike's never felt so fucking powerful in his whole entire life.

"Let me suck you," Adam says.

Mike moves back far enough that Adam can kneel between him and the wall. Someone taught Adam how to give a damn good blow job. Mike's not sure if he wants to thank them or hit them, whoever they are.

Every time he pulls Adam's hair, Adam moans around him. Mike doesn't last very long before he's coming down Adam's throat.

Adam stays there, on his knees, until Mike remembers they're in a dressing room with an unlocked door and says, "You should clean up."

He follows Adam into the bathroom and watches him wipe himself down with a paper towel and pull on a clean pair of boxers.

Adam turns to face him, and Mike can see the bite mark on his shoulder in the mirror. "You should kiss me."

Mike nods and pushes Adam back into the counter when he does, bites his lip. Adam's hands dig into his biceps, clinging.

Adam's the one who breaks the kiss. "That thing they talked about in the things I sent you. I think I'm going to crash."

"There's a couch." Mike walks him back out into the dressing room with a hand on the bare skin at the small of his back.

Adam puts on socks, sweats, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hoodie.

"Are you cold?"

Adam nods and lies down on his back on the couch.

"Come keep me warm."

"You're taking up all the space."

"You can lie on top of me."

"I'm heavy."

Adam just smiles at him, slow and warm. "Hurt me."

So Mike lies down on top of him, blanketing Adam's body with his own.

Bill comes in just as Adam's waking up later and asks, "Can one of your rules please be that I don't have to see any of it?"

"We're just sleeping." Adam's voice is rough from sleep and from sucking Mike's cock.

Mike slides one hand under him and squeezes his ass.

Adam smiles at him, so, so sweet and mouths, so Bill won't hear it, "Hurt me."


End file.
